


Reminder

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, female dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Cora strolls over to sit on her desk, hooking one foot around the arm of Lydia’s chair to pull her forward. “Well, since you like facts so much, princess, let me lay it out for you.” Sure fingers grip her chin, tilting her face up to meet dark brown eyes, and baring her throat.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> I'm really starting to like this pairing, despite how hard this bit fought me. BIG thank-yous to BelleAmante and Triangulum for cheerleading, ladypigswagon for the speedy beta job and help with the ending, and Triangulum and Green for help with packaging. 
> 
> Happy Solstice, Dena! I love you, and hope this hits the spot!

 

 

When Lydia hears her office door open, she doesn’t bother looking up from the papers she’s been wrestling with for the last hour. “Whatever it is, leave it with my assistant, and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

“I don’t think you want me to do that, princess.”

It’s the last thing she expects to hear, and her head snaps up at the familiar voice. Her mouth goes a little dry at the sight of Cora in old, ripped jeans and a leather jacket. The heeled boots tell Lydia she means business.

So, despite how much she doesn’t want to, she sets work aside. “What brings you here? Last I heard, there wasn’t any trouble on the horizon.”

Cora gives her a dry look. “It’s not the pack that’s in trouble.”

“I don’t like what you’re implying.” She only hopes that, whatever’s going on, she can get a read on it before it bites her in the ass.

Cora strolls over to sit on her desk, hooking one foot around the arm of Lydia’s chair to pull her forward. “Well, since you like facts so much, princess, let me lay it out for you.” Sure fingers grip her chin, tilting her face up to meet dark brown eyes, and baring her throat. “You’ve been working too hard. You’re not eating or sleeping enough. You haven’t been home at a decent time in over a week. I’ve barely seen you.”

Lydia swallows down the knee-jerk defensiveness that rushes up to fill her mouth. Cora’s unhappy, and whatever excuses she could give for why she’s run herself ragged won’t change that. Lydia wouldn’t really want it to—her girlfriend is concerned about her. That’s the opposite of a problem. “I’m sorry. I can make it up to you?” She’s not sure how, yet, but Cora probably already has something in mind.

The smirk she gets tells her she’s right, and the hunger in it has heat gathering between her legs. “That’s why I’m here.” She lets go of Lydia’s chin to fist a handful of strawberry-blonde hair, leaning down until their lips are nearly touching. Lydia strains, but Cora’s grip ensures her mouth stays just out of reach. “You’re gonna eat the lunch I left with your assistant, and then you’re going to your meeting this afternoon. After, you’re going to come here, pack your shit, and come home at a reasonable time.”

Lydia closes her eyes for a moment. “I want to, and I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.”

Cora kisses her, quick and dirty, before leaning back to pull something out of her pocket. “That’s why I’m leaving this to remind you.”

Her breath catches at the sight of the little pink device. “Is that—?”

“Mhm. We haven’t taken it for a spin yet, but this seems like the perfect opportunity.”

Lydia swallows, mouth dry as another part of her gets distinctly wet. “Okay, uh. If you give me that I can tuck it in my purse and put it in before—”

“I don’t think so.” Cora stands, and pulls her up from her chair. Lydia’s confused until she’s being bent over her desk.

“Cora, we can’t—”

“I’m just making sure your reminder will do its job before I go. It’s not gonna do any good if it’s in your purse, or not working properly.”

Her heart pounds as her ears strain for the sound of approaching footsteps, but Lydia can’t deny that she’s excited as Cora flips her skirt up and tugs her panties down. She has to bite her lip, stifling a moan as Cora’s thumb sweeps across her folds. She whimpers a little when the tip pushes inside—it’s been over a week since she’s come, and she’s suddenly desperate to.

“Quiet, princess. We don’t want anyone to hear us.”

Lydia holds her breath as Cora spreads her with one hand before pushing the vibe inside, squirming against her desk as teasing fingertips stroke over her clit after the toy settles in place. Disappointment fights with relief when Cora stops, but when she looks, Lydia sees her licking her fingers clean. Cora winks, and she huffs, pushing herself upright.

She’s trying to put her clothing back to rights when she feels it—three strong pulses, right against her g-spot. It’s so good her knees go weak and she nearly falls over. Catching herself on her desk, she tries to glare at Cora, but the giant tease is smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Rumpled is a good look on you, princess. I’ll see you at home.” Lydia can only stare as Cora saunters to the door, another pulse from the vibe making her gasp. She hopes it won’t pulse too often—or that it will, and she can sneak in a quick orgasm before she has to go to her meeting.

Less than a minute later, her phone buzzes with a text from Cora. _No coming until you get home._ Before Lydia’s figured out how to respond, another message comes through. _I’ll know if you do_.

Lydia checks her planner. She has forty-five minutes until her meeting, and, if she’s especially vicious, she can probably wrap that up in an hour. Two hours. She can last that long. _See you soon_ , she replies.

_I’m counting on it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I [Tumbl](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
